Family Trip
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Katie and MJ are now 13 years old and Kasey Lynn is 5 years old. Steve comes home with exciting news about a trip to Hawaii for the family.


Family trip  
  
  
  
Synopsis: Katie and MJ are now 13 years old and Kasey Lynn is 5 years old. Steve comes home with exciting news about a trip to Hawaii for the family.  
  
  
  
"Katie! Get off the phone! I need to call Kelly!" MJ yelled at her.  
  
"Too bad! I'm talking to Liz and Patty!" She shouted at him.  
  
MJ picked up the sofa pillow and threw it at her and then she threw it back and him. Katie missed him and it hit Kasey Lynn in the back of the head. Kasey Lynn ran to Kit crying.  
  
"That's it you two!" Kit shouted. "Katie off the phone and MJ stop throwing things at your sisters."  
  
"But mom I didn't hit Kasey Lynn I threw it at Katie." He said.  
  
"I don't care. KATIE! OFF THE PHONE!" Kit again shouted. Katie then hung up the phone.  
  
"You guys are driving me crazy with your fighting." Kit said to them.  
  
"Well he started it." Katie said looking at MJ.  
  
"Mom! Katie was on the phone for an hour. I need to talk to Kelly before Monday." MJ said.  
  
"No more phone calls!" Kit said as she tried to calm down Kasey Lynn.  
  
"Please mom! It's important." He pleaded with her.  
  
"MJ why do you want to call Kelly?" She questioned him.  
  
"Because I want to know if she wants to go with me to the school dance next Friday." He said sitting next to Kit and Kasey Lynn.  
  
"You've got to be joking." Katie laughed at him.  
  
"Shut up Katie!" He shouted.  
  
"Enough Katie." Kit said looking at her.  
  
"Mom, Kelly is a dork and no one wants to be seen with her, except MJ." Katie laughed.  
  
"She's not a dork mom. She's just quiet." He glared at Katie.  
  
"Ok MJ call her." Kit said as she, Kasey Lynn and Katie went into the kitchen.  
  
"What a looser." Katie said as she sat at the counter with Kasey Lynn.  
  
"Katie what's with you? You were never like this toward your brother." Kit said.  
  
"Nothing." She said, as she got quiet.  
  
MJ then came into the kitchen with a smile on his face.  
  
"I see that you spoke to Kelly." Kit said looking at him.  
  
"Yes I did." He blushed.  
  
Katie just looked at him. Shook her head and rolled her eyes. Kit asked Katie and Kasey Lynn to help her set the table. Kit signed to Kasey Lynn to be careful with the glassware, because they are still wet."  
  
"Ok mommy." Kasey Lynn signed as she took the glasses from the dish drain.  
  
"So MJ, tell me about Kelly." Kit said looking at him.  
  
"What's to tell?" He said as he folded the napkins. "She's just very, very pretty and smart." He was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Anyone home!" Steve shouted from the living room. MJ signed to Kasey Lynn that dad was home. MJ, Kit and Kasey Lynn went out to meet him.  
  
"Hi Babe!" Kit kissed him hello.  
  
"Hey dad." MJ said beaming.  
  
"Hi MJ." Steve picked up Kasey Lynn and hugged and kissed her.  
  
"I thought we had three kids." He said as he put Kasey Lynn down.  
  
Katie slowly walked out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Hi angel girl." Steve said looking at her.  
  
Katie just slumped on the couch and muttered 'hi'.  
  
"What's with her?' He whispered to Kit.  
  
"Who cares?" MJ said with a smile.  
  
Steve looked at MJ.  
  
"Dad I finally asked Kelly to the dance for next Friday." He said beaming.  
  
"I'm guessing she said yes." He smiled at him.  
  
"Yes she did." He said.  
  
Katie then got up off the couch, rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to her room. Steve then went up after her.  
  
"Katie can I come in?" He asked knocking on her door.  
  
"Yeah whatever." She said.  
  
"Katie what's with you?" He asked as he sat on her bed.  
  
"Nothing why?" She said with an attitude.  
  
"Well you have this attitude with all of us and to tell you the truth I don't like it. You and I have been at each other's throats for a long time and I'm really tired of us fighting." He said looking at her.  
  
Katie just looked at him when he said that. She knew he was right but she didn't want him to know that he was right.  
  
Katie then got up and said, "Do you know what's really bothering me? " He looked at her as she started to talk. "This damn school dance! Everyone's talking about who asked them to go and what they are wearing and stuff like that. I hate it! I wish the school didn't put one on for the eighth grade classes." She said as the tears started to fall.  
  
"Why do you feel that way Katie?" He asked as he pulled her close to him.  
  
"Because." She whispered as she leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Because why angel girl?"  
  
"Because no one asked me to go with them." She started to cry.  
  
Steve picked up her head and looked her in the eyes and said, "Well they don't know what they are missing."  
  
"Of course they do. I'm a looser and that's it!"  
  
"You're not a looser Katie."  
  
"Daddy you're just saying that because you're my 'daddy' and you have to say it. This was supposed to be the best time about being an eighth grader." She got up and sat on her window seat. She then looked at her dad and said, "Even MJ got a date for the dance."  
  
Steve then said, "Look angel girl. If no one asks you by Thursday, I'll take you."  
  
"Daddy you can't."  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"Because you just can't." She started to cry again.  
  
Steve then got up and left her alone.  
  
Ten minutes later Kit yelled for Katie to come down for dinner. After dinner Steve told them all to meet him in the living room for a family meeting. Katie got up and muttered as she loaded the dishes in the dishwasher "You got to be kidding." Kit went to say something but Steve just grabbed Kit's arm and shook his head 'no' at her.  
  
After the dishes and silverware were loaded everyone went into the living room and sat down. Steve then began to speak.  
  
"As you all know, Gary Davis at work has a condo on the island of Oahu. This summer he and his wife Betty can't use it because Betty's mother is very ill so he offered it to us for the whole summer and I told him yes." Kit then got up and hugged Steve and then MJ and Kasey Lynn.  
  
"Katie aren't you happy that we are going to Hawaii for the summer?" MJ asked her.  
  
"Thrilled to pieces." She sarcastically said as she got up and walked out of the room. MJ and Kasey Lynn left their parents alone in the room.  
  
"You know babe, Katie's getting on my nerves with her attitude lately. I wish she would just grow up and deal with whatever is bothering her." She said as she and Steve cuddled on the couch.  
  
"Kit don't get upset with her. She's just mad because no one asked her to the school dance next Friday." He then wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"There's got to be more to it than that." She said sounding pissed off.  
  
"Well that's all she told me before dinner and I believed her." He said.  
  
She then got up, went upstairs to talk to Katie about her attitude.  
  
"Katie can I come in?" She knocked on the door.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kit entered Katie's room and sat on her bed.  
  
"Katie can you please explain to me why you are acting the way you are?"  
  
She looked up from her homework and told her mom everything that she told her dad about the dance.  
  
"Are you sure that's all that is bothering you?"  
  
"Yeah? Why?"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
As Kit went to get up to leave there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Katie, there's a phone call for you." MJ said as he poked his head in.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Brad Martin." He smiled at her.  
  
MJ knew how much Katie liked Brad.  
  
"MJ if this is one of your jokes I'm going to kill you." She got up to answer the phone.  
  
"No! It's true he's on the phone and wants to talk to you."  
  
Katie went downstairs to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?…..Hi Brad…..Sure you can come over…..Oh wait, I'll have to ask my parents first. Hold on."  
  
She walked into the den and asked, "Daddy can Brad come over for a couple of minutes?"  
  
"Sure angel girl." He smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks." She said quietly as she walked out.  
  
"Brad. Hi….. My dad said you could come over….Ok. Bye." She hung up the phone.  
  
"Well what did he want?" MJ asked her as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Huh? Oh. He just wants to come over for a couple of minutes. That's all." She said.  
  
"Did he ask you to the dance?" He questioned her.  
  
"No. Why would he? He's probably going with someone else." She sat on the couch.  
  
The doorbell rang 10 minutes later and Katie went to answer it.  
  
"Hi Brad. Come in."  
  
As Brad walked in Steve, Kit, MJ and Kasey Lynn all went out to meet him. Katie introduced everyone to Brad.  
  
She took Brad into the kitchen and offered him some water to drink.  
  
"So Brad why did you come over?" She handed him some water.  
  
"Well, I um, was wondering if you did the history homework. I lost my um, assignment book and I um, thought maybe I could get the assignment from you." He nervously took the water from her.  
  
"Yeah I did. I'll go get it for you."  
  
As she walked out of the kitchen, she saw everyone at the door listening in.  
  
"Do you guys mind!" She said angrily.  
  
"Well did he ask you?" MJ asked.  
  
"No! He wants the stupid history assignment." She stormed up stairs.  
  
Kit and Steve just looked at each other.  
  
"Mom, do you think I should talk to him?" MJ asked.  
  
"No MJ. Stay out of it. Let Katie handle it herself." Steve said as they all sat on the couch.  
  
She came back downstairs with her assignment book and walked into the kitchen and handed it to Brad.  
  
"Thanks. Um, Katie."  
  
"Yes Brad."  
  
"Are you going to the school dance next Friday?" He tried not to look at her when she answered him.  
  
"No one asked me." She quietly said looking at him.  
  
"Would you, um, you know mind going with, um, me?" He asked looking at her shyly.  
  
"Sure. I would love to." She smiled at him.  
  
"Great!" He said excitedly. Then he composed himself.  
  
He then kissed her on the cheek and left. She realized that he didn't take the book from her. She then went running after him.  
  
"Brad! Don't you need the history homework?" She shouted after him.  
  
"No!" He shouted back as he rode off on his bike.  
  
After she closed the front door. She whispered, "YES!" As she turned around her mom and dad walked over to her and gave her a big hug. She then started to blush. Kasey Lynn went up to her and signed to her that she thought Brad was cute.  
  
"Thank you." She said hugging her.  
  
"I knew you were going to get a date for the dance." MJ hugged her.  
  
"Well I guess we have to look for a dress for you Katie." Kit said.  
  
"Sure mom. How about after school tomorrow." She said to her mom.  
  
"It's a date. Now up to bed." Kit said to the kids.  
  
After everyone said their goodnights she had a hard time falling asleep.  
  
Monday morning finally arrived. Katie was so excited that she couldn't eat her breakfast.  
  
"Katie you have to eat something." Kit said.  
  
"OK OK. I'll get a bagel." She said, as she was getting ready for school.  
  
As Kit pulled up to the school, Katie spotted Patty and Liz.  
  
"Hi Patty! Hi Liz!" She shouted from the car.  
  
"Bye mom." She said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Bye." Kit said as she pulled away.  
  
"You guys are not going to believe what happened last night." She said out of breath.  
  
"Katie calm down and tell us." Liz said.  
  
"Ok. You know Brad Martin."  
  
"Yeah." The two girls said stereo.  
  
"Well, he came over last night and asked me to the dance on Friday." She said as they walked into the school.  
  
"NO WAY!" Liz and Patty shouted.  
  
"Yes way!" She grinned.  
  
"Oh! He's soooo cute." Liz said.  
  
Katie just smiled when Liz said that.  
  
"Hey Katie. Who's MJ taking?" Liz asked.  
  
"He's taking Kelly Philips." She said.  
  
"Oh Kelly is soooo lucky. Liz said.  
  
"I told you Liz, you should have asked MJ last week."  
  
"I know. I know." Liz said quietly.  
  
After school Kit, Katie and Kasey Lynn went to the mall to look for her dress. Katie spotted a black dress that she thought would look great on her. When she came out of the dressing room Kit said, "NO WAY!"  
  
"Why not mom?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"That dress makes you look way too old for an eighth grader. Besides your dad would flip out if he saw you in that." Kit said looking at the other dresses.  
  
Katie went to look for another dress before she took off the black one. While looking for another dress, Kasey Lynn found the same dress in a cream color. She handed it to her to try on. She went into the dressing room to try it on.  
  
She then came out and asked, "So mom what do you think of this dress?"  
  
"That is a lovely dress. I think dad would approve of it." Kit said.  
  
Katie signed to Kasey Lynn what mom said and the both girls just started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kit asked looking at them.  
  
She went into the dressing room and took out the black dress and showed her mom.  
  
"They're the same dress mom, but in a different color." She said laughing.  
  
Kit looked at both of them for a while and then she started to laugh.  
  
"Ok you two let's go find shoes and then go home." Kit said signing to Kasey Lynn and Katie.  
  
When they got home Katie and Kasey Lynn ran upstairs with the dress and shoes to put away.  
  
"Katie don't show daddy the dress until Friday." Kasey Lynn signed to her.  
  
"Why?" She signed back.  
  
"I think daddy should be surprised when he sees how beautiful you look in the dress." Kasey Lynn signed to her.  
  
"Do you really think I look beautiful in the dress?" She signed to her.  
  
Kasey Lynn shook her head yes. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Katie asked.  
  
"Angel girl its dad. Can I come in?" Steve asked.  
  
"Um. Just a minute daddy." She said nervously.  
  
She tapped Kasey Lynn on the shoulder and signed that daddy is at the door. The two girls quickly hid the shoes and dress and then let him in.  
  
He came in and asked, "Did you find the dress for the dance on Friday Katie?"  
  
"Yes daddy I did and also shoes." She said.  
  
"Well where is it?" He asked looking around the room.  
  
She signed to Kasey Lynn that daddy wanted to see the dress.  
  
"Daddy you have to wait until Friday when Katie is all done up." Kasey Lynn signed to him.  
  
"I can't get a sneak peek before then?" He signed to Kasey Lynn.  
  
The girls looked at each other and then Katie said with a smile, "Nope."  
  
"Oh OK." He then left Katie's room  
  
She signed to Kasey Lynn, "Do you think daddy is upset?"  
  
"Maybe we should've showed him the dress and shoes." Kasey Lynn signed.  
  
"Look I'll go and put on everything like it was Friday while you go get daddy." She signed to her.  
  
While Steve was in the kitchen helping Kit with dinner, she asked him if Katie showed him the dress and shoes.  
  
"No she didn't." He said.  
  
"Why not?" She questioned him.  
  
"Well the girls said that they wanted me to be surprised on Friday."  
  
"Oh Ok." She handed him the plates and silverware.  
  
Kasey Lynn walked into the kitchen and walked up to him and asked him if he was upset that they didn't show him the dress.  
  
"No precious girl." He said signing to her.  
  
"Daddy why don't you come and see Katie in the dress." She signed to him.  
  
"No I'll wait until Friday." He signed again to her.  
  
As Kasey Lynn was leaving she started to cry. Kit went over to her and signed to her, "Kasey Lynn why are you crying?"  
  
"Because Katie and I hurt daddy's feelings."  
  
"How?" He signed to her.  
  
"Because we didn't show you the dress when you wanted to see it." She signed.  
  
"You didn't hurt my feelings." He signed to her.  
  
"Yes we did." She signed.  
  
As he and Kit finally calmed Kasey Lynn down, Katie walked into the kitchen all dressed up.  
  
"So what does everyone think?" She asked modeling the dress for them.  
  
He looked up and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in her new dress.  
  
"Katie you look very beautiful in that dress." Kit said smiling at her.  
  
"Daddy what do you think?" She asked looking him.  
  
He was so speechless that he couldn't believe how much she looked like her mom when they got married.  
  
"Angel girl you look absolutely beautiful." He walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
As the girls left, he looked at Kit and said, "She looked just like you when we got married." She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Katie is that you?" MJ asked as she and Kasey Lynn walked past him.  
  
"Yes it is. So go ahead and make fun of me." She said to him.  
  
"I'm not going to make fun of you. You just look very pretty."  
  
"Really?" She shockingly said.  
  
She signed to Kasey Lynn telling her what MJ said.  
  
"Well you do look very pretty." She signed back to her.  
  
The two girls then went up to Katie's room to take everything off so the dress and shoes won't get ruined.  
  
Friday night finally came. The phone rang. Kit went to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?….Oh hi Brad….Hold on let me get her." "KATIE! BRAD IS ON THE PHONE!" She shouted upstairs.  
  
Katie came running downstairs.  
  
"Hi Brad….I see….No that's Ok…..We'll come and pick you up then. Ok. Bye." She hung up the phone.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Yes angel girl."  
  
"Can you take Brad and I to the dance?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"Sure. Why not? I'm taking your brother and Kelly."  
  
"Thanks daddy." She hugged and kissed him and ran back upstairs to finish getting dressed.  
  
"Katie who was on the phone?" Kasey Lynn signed to her.  
  
"Brad. How did you know the phone rang?" Katie signed.  
  
"You left in a hurry. So I figured it had to be the phone. Besides I saw you pick up the phone." She smiled at her.  
  
The girls just laughed.  
  
"So when is he coming?" Kasey Lynn signed.  
  
"He's not. His dad's car won't start and his mom doesn't drive, so daddy, MJ and I are going to pick him up and then we are going to pick up Kelly." She signed to her.  
  
"I see." Kasey Lynn signed.  
  
She looked over at her sister and saw she had a sad look on her face.  
  
"Kasey Lynn. What's wrong? Why the sad look?" She signed.  
  
"I just…I just wanted to see what you two would look like together." She signed back to her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The girls then went downstairs.  
  
"Daddy do you think its ok for Kasey Lynn to come with us to pick up Brad?"  
  
"Angel girl I would love for her to come, but we don't have enough room in the car." He said.  
  
"Please! Daddy. She can sit up front with you." She begged him.  
  
"No. She'll have to sit in the back in her booster seat and you know we can't fit too many people back there." He said looking at her and Kasey Lynn.  
  
"Oh ok." She said. She explained everything to Kasey Lynn.  
  
"That's ok. Some other time." Kasey Lynn signed.  
  
Kit then took Katie and MJ's picture before they left to pick up Brad and Kelly.  
  
"Mom can you take one more picture please?" She asked as she grabbed Kasey Lynn by the arm.  
  
"Sure sweetie." She said taking their picture.  
  
"Kasey Lynn. I will wake you when I get home tonight." She signed to her.  
  
Kasey Lynn smiled at Katie and signed, "Thank you. Have a great time. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Katie, MJ and Steve left to pick up Brad.  
  
As they pulled up, Brad's mom was taking his picture in front of the house. He then walked over to the car and asked her if his mom can take their picture.  
  
"Sure! I was going to ask you the same thing." She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks Katie." He smiled back at her.  
  
After the pictures, Steve drove to Kelly's house.  
  
"Katie. Do we have to take a picture with MJ and Kelly?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I hope not." She whispered quietly.  
  
MJ just glared at her.  
  
After they left Kelly's house they headed to the dance. As they pulled up, Liz and Patty greeted them.  
  
"Bye Dad." MJ said.  
  
"Have a good time MJ." Steve said.  
  
"Bye Daddy!" Katie kissed him good-bye.  
  
"Have a good time angel girl. I'll be out here at 10pm. He said driving off.  
  
"Ok!" She yelled back.  
  
When they all entered the gymnasium everyone stopped and looked at Katie, Brad, Kelly and MJ.  
  
"Why are they staring at us?" She asked looking at everyone.  
  
"I think because you look very pretty." Brad said smiling at her.  
  
Katie smiled at him when he said that.  
  
Katie and Brad danced the whole night. From fast songs to slow songs.  
  
As the dance ended, the kids went outside to wait for Steve.  
  
"Katie I need to tell you something." Brad said pulling her to the side.  
  
"What?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"I had a um, great time tonight." He nervously said to her.  
  
"Really? Me too." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
As Brad kissed her on the lips Steve pulled up.  
  
Steve whispered to Katie, "I need to talk to you when we get home."  
  
Steve dropped everyone at home. When Steve, Katie and MJ entered the house Kit saw the look on Steve's face and she knew it wasn't good.  
  
"Babe, what happened?" She asked him.  
  
Steve just looked at Kit and asked Katie to sit down. MJ saw the look on his dad's face and said goodnight to everyone and ran upstairs.  
  
"Katie, look. I know you like Brad but I was not too happy what I saw tonight." Steve said pacing back and forth.  
  
"Steve what happened?" Kit asked getting concerned.  
  
Then she looked at Katie and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know what daddy is talking about." She said looking at them.  
  
"You don't know what I'm talking about." He angrily said.  
  
"No daddy I don't."  
  
"The KISS!" He said loudly.  
  
Kit just looked at Katie.  
  
"Come on daddy. It was just a kiss on the cheek." She looked at him as if he was from another planet.  
  
"Not that kiss! The kiss on the lips!"  
  
"Oh. You saw that." She then looked at the floor.  
  
"Yes I did and I was not happy about it."  
  
"But daddy it was an innocent kiss." She looked at him and then her mom.  
  
"I don't care how innocent it was. I don't want you kissing him your only thirteen!"  
  
"Babe don't you think you're overreacting." Kit said.  
  
He just looked at them and then walked out of the room.  
  
"Mom it wasn't a big deal. All Brad did was kiss me on the lips. What's so bad about it?" She asked.  
  
Kit and Katie went upstairs.  
  
"Mom why is daddy acting that way?" She asked her as she was taking off her dress.  
  
"Katie your dad is upset because he knows you are growing up and you're going to start dating boys and I think he feels he will be loosing his 'angel girl'." Kit said as she and Katie sat on her bed.  
  
"But mom I'll always be his 'angel girl.' She looked at her mom.  
  
Steve then knocked on Katie's door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
As he walked in, Kit said, "I'll leave you two alone." He sat next to Katie on her bed.  
  
"Katie look. I'm sorry for getting upset with you. It took me by surprise." He said looking at her.  
  
"Daddy look. I want you to know that no matter who I date, they could never replace the love I have for you." She said.  
  
He hugged her.  
  
"Besides, I'll always be your 'angel girl'. She hugged and kissed him.  
  
"That's good to know. Now how about going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her good night.  
  
"Night daddy."  
  
Two weeks later school ended for the summer. Everyone packed their stuff and headed to the airport for their vacation on Oahu, Hawaii. As they reached Honolulu airport Steve rented a car and drove to Gary and Betty's condo.  
  
"Daddy this place is so cool!" Katie said.  
  
"Yeah dad it is cool!" MJ said as they all got out of the car.  
  
"Babe how far are we from the beach?" Kit asked as she took the luggage out of the car.  
  
"We are about 10 minutes from the beach and 20 minutes from all the shopping areas." He said looking at the girls.  
  
"Cool!" Katie said with excitement.  
  
Katie and Kasey Lynn went inside to claim their room. Katie went into one of the bedrooms and found that the room was big and overlooked the ocean.  
  
"Now this is what I call a view." She signed to Kasey Lynn.  
  
  
  
The girls just looked out the window and smiled. MJ found his room and it overlooked the garden area.  
  
Steve and Kit went looking for their room and found out their room was actually were the girls were staying.  
  
"Ok you two, you have to find another place to bunk." Steve said to them.  
  
"Why daddy?"  
  
"Because this room is the master bedroom and your mother and I get this."  
  
"Oh. Come on daddy. Can't we just have this room?" She asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
The only other place the girls found that has a place for sleeping was the living room couch.  
  
"Well this stinks!"  
  
"Hey Katie!" MJ shouted.  
  
"What!"  
  
"How about you and Kasey Lynn take my room." MJ said.  
  
The girls went to see MJ's room.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry to give up your room MJ?" She questioned him.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"I don't like this one bit." She signed to her sister.  
  
"Why not Katie." Kasey Lynn signed back.  
  
"For one thing he's way too quick to give it up. And the view is too good." She signed back.  
  
"Oh come on Katie. Can't I just give my two favorite sisters' their own room?"  
  
"Ok we'll take it, but don't expect it back anytime soon."  
  
After everyone got settled, Steve and Kit took the kids down to the beach.  
  
"Mom how about we go shopping tomorrow." Katie said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." They found a spot on the beach.  
  
"Katie let's go into the water." Kasey Lynn signed to her.  
  
As she was taking off her beach cover up Steve looked at her in shock.  
  
"Um Katie. Is that new?" He saw her in a two-piece bathing suit and nearly fainted.  
  
"Yeah daddy. Do you like it?"  
  
"It looks very nice." He said trying not to sound annoyed.  
  
"Kasey Lynn you ready?" Katie signed to her.  
  
The girls walked towards the water.  
  
"Kit I really don't like this." He said looking at her.  
  
"What don't you like babe?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"Katie wearing that bathing suit. That's going to bring trouble."  
  
"Babe there is nothing wrong with that suit. I helped her pick it out. Besides I think it looks good on her."  
  
Steve just sat there in silence.  
  
"Babe I'm going in for a swim. Care to join me?" She took off her cover up.  
  
Kit was wearing a two-piece suit. He and Kit walked towards the water and noticed that Katie was talking to some guys.  
  
"See Kit I told you trouble." He whispered to her.  
  
"Babe they're just talking. What's the big deal? I'm wearing a two-piece also and you're not bothered by it. Are you?"  
  
"No I'm not." He kissed her.  
  
As the boys left Katie and Kasey Lynn joined MJ in the water followed by Steve and Kit.  
  
"So Katie what did those boys want?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh they wanted me to hang out with them tonight at some luau. I told them I couldn't because I wanted to hang out with Kasey Lynn."  
  
"Thank god she turned them down." He whispered to Kit.  
  
After their swim, they all headed back to the condo for dinner.  
  
"Daddy, you were upset weren't you?" Katie asked on the ride back.  
  
"Upset?"  
  
"Yes. Because those boys were talking to me."  
  
"Kind of angel girl." He said as they pulled into their parking lot.  
  
As they got out of the car, Katie said, "Daddy can I talk to you alone."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Everyone else went inside.  
  
"Daddy you have to let me grow up. There's going to be a lot of boys who want to talk to me and I want to talk to them. You can't keep them away." She said as they went for a walk around the complex.  
  
"I can try can't I?" He put his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah but I'm still going to talk to them." She then put her arm around him.  
  
"Katie I just want you to be very careful. I know that a lot of boys only want one thing." He said to her as they reached the condo.  
  
"Daddy I'll be very careful." She hugged him.  
  
The next day Kit took the girls shopping while MJ and Steve went down to the beach to surf.  
  
As the girls were shopping Kit spotted a woman talking to Kasey Lynn. Kit walked over to them.  
  
"Hi. Can I help you?" She took a hold of Kasey Lynn's hand.  
  
"Is this your daughter?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes. Is something wrong?" Kit asked holding Kasey Lynn close to her.  
  
"No. I was just shocked at how much she looks like my daughter. She died two years ago. She too was deaf." The woman said softly.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Kit just looked at the woman.  
  
"Kasey Lynn, could you see what's keeping your sister?" She signed to her.  
  
Kasey Lynn ran to the dressing room looking for Katie. When Kit turned around to continue talking to the lady, the lady was gone.  
  
Katie came out of the dressing room and noticed a tall man dragging Kasey Lynn out the back door.  
  
"Hey! Get away from her!" She shouted.  
  
"MOM! MOM!" She screamed.  
  
Kit went running to where Katie was. Katie then ran outside after the man. She tried with all her might to break Kasey Lynn from the man's grip, but the man swung around and knocked her to the ground. Kit ran to Katie's side only to find she was knocked unconscious. Kit got the license plate number and color of the car. Kit was shocked to see who was in the car.  
  
She quickly ran back into the store and had them call for an ambulance. Five minutes later the ambulance came and took Kit and Katie to the hospital. While at the hospital, she called Steve. On the fourth ring he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He was out of breath. "Honey what's wrong?……Slow down…..When did this happen?…….Ok! Ok! MJ and I will meet you and Katie at the hospital.  
  
"Dad what's going on?" MJ asked looking at his dad was a puzzled look.  
  
"Kasey Lynn has been kidnapped and Katie is in the hospital.  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
Steve and MJ drove to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital Kit ran to them.  
  
"Babe, Katie was knocked unconscious but now she's awake.  
  
Steve, MJ and Kit went into see her.  
  
"Angel girl, how are you?" He hugged her.  
  
"Fine." She whispered.  
  
She then turned her head towards the window and stared out. Kit then explained everything to him about the woman and the guy who took Kasey Lynn.  
  
The doctor came into check on Katie.  
  
"So young lady how do you feel?" The doctor asked.  
  
She looked at the doctor and said, "How do I feel? I'll tell you all how I feel. Like crap! Ok!" She spat out angrily.  
  
The doctor just looked at Katie and laughed.  
  
"Really how do you feel?" The doctor asked again.  
  
"Aside from my baby sister being kidnapped and having this splitting headache? Still like crap! Now will you please just leave me alone!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Katie the doctor is only trying to do his job." MJ said to her.  
  
"Fine! Do your damn job and leave me alone!"  
  
The doctor checked her out and advised Steve and Kit that she can go home tomorrow. After the doctor left, Steve asked her why she was so rude to the doctor.  
  
"Look daddy. If I didn't think of myself none of this would have happened."  
  
"What are you talking about?' Kit asked her.  
  
"I should have kept a better eye on Kasey Lynn, instead of trying on clothes."  
  
"Angel girl it's not your fault." Steve then held her.  
  
She looked at them and said, "If you all don't mind I would like to be left alone." They all left her room.  
  
"Kit could you give a description of the lady down at the police station?" Steve asked.  
  
"Sure." She quietly said.  
  
"Katie, I'm going to take mom and MJ back to the condo."  
  
He drove them back to the condo. Kit walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed and started to cry.  
  
"Honey everything is going to be alright. We're going to get Kasey Lynn back."  
  
"Babe, I just hope they don't hurt her."  
  
"Me too honey. Me too." Steve said holding her.  
  
Five minutes later the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?…..Yes he is…..Who should I say is calling?" MJ asked. He put down the receiver and ran to his parent's bedroom.  
  
He knocked on their door.  
  
"Dad. There's a man on the phone and he would like to talk to you."  
  
"Who is it MJ?"  
  
"I think it might be the kidnapper dad." His voice was shaky.  
  
Steve came quickly out of the room and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello this is Steve Sloan…..I see….Yes I know where that is…..You want how much?….$50,0000……Yes I can get it…..Don't you dare hurt her!….When do you want it by?……4pm today?……Yes! I'll be there with it."  
  
Steve looked at his watch after he hung up the phone and realized that was in 5 hours. He went back to the bedroom and filled in Kit and MJ.  
  
"Kit look. I have an old friend who lives here. He's a Private Investigator. I know he'll be able to help us find Kasey Lynn." He looked into her green eyes.  
  
She looked at him and hugged him tightly. He got up and called his friend.  
  
"Tom. It's Steve Sloan. I need your help. I'll explain everything to you when you call me. My number is 555-7828. Thanks. Bye."  
  
By the time he hung up Tom called back.  
  
He and Tom set up a time and place to meet. The meeting took place at the King Kamehameha Club at 12 noon.  
  
Steve, Kit and MJ walked into the club.  
  
"Excuse me. Could you tell me where I can find Thomas Magnum?" He asked the waiter.  
  
The waiter brought them outside where Tom was sitting with Rick and TC.  
  
"Excuse me, Magnum. This gentleman is here to see you." The waiter said.  
  
"Steve. It's been a long time. You remember Rick and TC."  
  
"Yes I do. How have you been?" He asked them as they all sat down.  
  
Steve then introduced his family to Magnum, Rick and TC. He explained everything to them with the help from Kit.  
  
"Kit you said you got the license plate number?" Rick asked her.  
  
"Yes. Here it is." She handed the piece of paper to him.  
  
"I'll run a check on this and get back to Thomas on it." He smiled at her.  
  
"I'll go with you Rick." TC said.  
  
Magnum advised Steve and Kit to go to the bank and get the ransom money and meet him back at the club around 3:00pm.  
  
"Thanks Tom."  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
As Steve, Kit and MJ left. MJ asked his dad, "How do you know Mr. Magnum?"  
  
"While I was stationed in Vietnam, my friends and I were playing football and we got into a game with some of the guys from the Navy. So that's how I met him." He said recalling the memory.  
  
"Hey dad, can you drop me off at the hospital before heading back to the club?"  
  
"Sure pal. I can do that."  
  
MJ leaned over, hugged his mom and told her that he loved her and that they will find Kasey Lynn.  
  
"Thanks MJ. I love you too."  
  
After they left the bank, Steve drove to the hospital. As they walked down the hall, Kit noticed the same woman who she met at the store leaving Katie's room.  
  
"Steve! That's the woman from the store!" She ran towards Katie's room.  
  
When they entered the room they found Katie gone.  
  
Kit ran out to the nurses' station and asked where Katie was.  
  
"Her mom signed her out." The nurse said.  
  
"That can't be. I'm her mother!" She yelled at the nurse.  
  
Steve and MJ ran down the hall and out to the parking lot looking for the woman. They were too late. She was long gone. Steve and MJ came back.  
  
"Where did they go?" Steve angrily asked the nurse.  
  
"I…I don't know." The nurse said looking at them.  
  
"DAMN IT!" He pounded on the desk.  
  
"Dad let's call Mr. Magnum." MJ said pulling his dad from the desk.  
  
Kit just collapsed in the chair sobbing. "My poor babies."  
  
MJ went back to the nurses' station. "Look lady, why didn't you check her ID or check with my sister."  
  
"Because your sister went with the woman without any problems."  
  
He looked at the nurse in disgust. He went to say something else to the nurse and realized he wouldn't get anywhere with her.  
  
By the time MJ, Steve and Kit went to get something to drink Magnum, Rick and TC came into the hospital.  
  
"Steve what happened?" Magnum asked.  
  
Kit told Magnum that she saw the same woman who she met at the store when Kasey Lynn disappeared.  
  
"She has my other daughter." She cried.  
  
"We'll get her Kit. You can count on that." Rick said looking at Steve and Kit.  
  
As Magnum, Rick and TC were heading out, MJ ran up to them and said, "Please Mr. Magnum, please find my sisters."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Thomas I'll call Ice Pick and see what he can do for you about the woman." Rick said as they left the hospital.  
  
"Thanks Rick."  
  
After Rick left, Magnum and TC went back to the store where Kasey Lynn was taken.  
  
He and TC spoke to the storeowner and then to the manager that was on duty when this all happened. The manager told them what happened.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After they left, they went to the condo. Steve opened the door and invited them in.  
  
"Steve any news on the girls?" Magnum asked.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello….Yes I have the ransom money…..Can I speak to my daughter?……Yes I know where Pearl Harbor is…..How do I know what you look like?…..I'll notice you when I see you?" Then the phone went dead.  
  
"Steve who was that?" Magnum asked.  
  
"It was the kidnapper. He said to meet him at Pearl Harbor. Where the shuttle launch takes you to the Arizona Memorial. There he will meet me. He says I know who he is. But to tell you the truth Tom I don't know who he is."  
  
"Steve we'll get them back." TC said.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Kit went to answer it.  
  
"Rick come in."  
  
"So Rick what did you find out?" Steve asked him.  
  
"The car is being rented to Gary Davis."  
  
"WHAT!" She yelled.  
  
She looked at Steve with a horrified look.  
  
"Steve do you know him?" Magnum asked.  
  
"Yes. I work with Gary at the police station at home. He offered his condo to us because he and his wife couldn't make it here. His mother-in-law was very ill. That's what he told me."  
  
"Why would they do such a thing?" Kit asked.  
  
"I don't know honey. I don't know."  
  
They all left the condo heading to Pearl Harbor. As they got to the shuttle launch Gary Davis made his appearance. Steve just looked at Gary with a shocked look.  
  
"Surprise to see me Sloan?" Gary asked as he pulled out his gun.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Got the ransom money Sloan?" He asked looking for the money.  
  
"First my daughters then you get your money."  
  
"Betty! Bring the girls out!" Gary yelled. Betty brought them out as far as she could.  
  
"Now the money Sloan."  
  
"Let my daughters go and then you'll get your money."  
  
Gary walked over to Betty and the girls and grabbed Kasey Lynn by the arm.  
  
"I want the money now Sloan or else I kill her." Gary pointed his gun at Kasey Lynn's head.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her!"  
  
Katie turned around and punched Betty in the stomach and ran towards Kit and MJ.  
  
When Betty got up she went to run towards Gary and Kasey Lynn but TC stopped her.  
  
"Drop the gun Gary!" Steve shouted at him.  
  
"Not on your life Sloan! This little girl of yours is going to die." He pushed Kasey Lynn down on the floor and pointed his gun at her. Gary went to pull the trigger when a shot rang out. Gary fell to the floor. Steve ran towards Kasey Lynn while Magnum and Rick ran towards Gary's body.  
  
After the ordeal was over, Rick invited everyone to the Club for dinner that evening.  
  
Before they left the condo, Steve told everyone that they would no longer be staying at the condo.  
  
"Where are we going to stay daddy?"  
  
"Well, Tom invited us to stay with him for the rest of our vacation."  
  
"Really babe. That's so nice of him."  
  
"I want us all to pack our stuff so we could head out to Magnum's place and then we can all go to dinner at the Club." He told them.  
  
Everyone packed there stuff and put it in the car. When they reached Robin Master's Estate they were greeted by Magnum and Higgins. Higgins took them inside and showed them to their rooms.  
  
Their parents called a family meeting.  
  
"While we are here, I want you three to treat this place with respect." Steve said to them.  
  
"No running around inside, only outside. No screaming and no fighting." Kit said looking at Katie and MJ.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." They all said.  
  
"Now let's all get ready for dinner." Kit said shooing them out the door.  
  
Steve took Kit into his arms and said, "I'm sorry for what has happened, but I am glad we got the girls back. It really hurt me when I found out that Gary and Betty were the ones behind this."  
  
She looked at him and said, "Babe who knew that they would be like this. All I care about is you and the kids. I am too glad we got the girls back." She then kissed him passionately.  
  
"Kasey Lynn. I'm so sorry that you and Katie were kidnapped. But I'm glad you two are back." MJ signed to her.  
  
Kasey Lynn signed to him, "Thanks for caring and I love you MJ." They both hugged.  
  
While Katie was getting ready for dinner, all she kept thinking about is the man who grabbed Kasey Lynn and how she could have tried harder to get her away from him. Then Katie started to cry. Kasey Lynn walked into their room, sat on Katie's bed and signed, "Katie why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I should have never, ever let you out of my sight."  
  
"Katie it wasn't your fault. You did the best you could. Besides we are back together." She signed to her sister.  
  
"Still it should have never happened." Katie signed to her and then hugged her.  
  
When Kasey Lynn finished dressing she noticed that she was still crying. Kasey Lynn went and got her parents. She told them how upset Katie is about the whole kidnapping ordeal.  
  
Steve and Kit went into talk to Katie.  
  
"Angel girl, are you ok?" He asked as he and Kit sat on her bed.  
  
She looked at them and said, "I should have kept a better eye on her. I'm not a good sister to her."  
  
"Katie. Sweetie. You are the best sister to her and MJ." Kit said hugging her.  
  
"But mom what if something terrible happened to her. I could never forgive myself. All I did was think of myself and not of her." She cried.  
  
"Angel girl. You are not your sister's keeper. You have to have time for yourself. You are only thirteen."  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Can we come in?" MJ asked.  
  
"You can come in." Kit said.  
  
"Hey what's going on? Are we going to dinner or what?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry for holding everyone up. I'll be ready in 10 minutes." She wiped her eyes.  
  
They all left the room so Katie can finish getting ready.  
  
"Dad is Katie ok?" MJ asked.  
  
"She'll be fine, MJ."  
  
Two weeks later everyone went sightseeing around Oahu.  
  
"Babe, why don't we all go to Maui tomorrow." She looked at him as they drove back to Robin's Nest.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea."  
  
As they pulled into Robin's Nest, they noticed that the kids were sound asleep. Kit went to pick up Kasey Lynn when he gently grabbed her and started to kiss her. While they were kissing they heard giggling coming from the car. They looked down and saw it was the girls.  
  
"Ok you two that's enough." He smiled at them.  
  
The next day they all headed to the airport for their flight to Maui.  
  
"Hey dad. Can we go surfing and hiking while we are on Maui?" MJ asked.  
  
"We sure can. Anything you kids want to do will be fine with us." He said looking at them.  
  
"Mommy. What does our hotel look like?" Kasey Lynn signed to her.  
  
She reached into her bag and pulled out the picture of the hotel and showed it to everyone.  
  
"Oh! Wow! It looks great." Katie said.  
  
When they landed they headed toward the baggage area. While they were gathering their stuff Steve noticed a guy standing at the baggage area.  
  
"It can't be." He said to himself.  
  
"Steve are you ready?" Kit asked him.  
  
"Huh? Yeah."  
  
They all walked towards the car rental counter.  
  
"Daddy are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Katie asked him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine angel girl."  
  
They left the airport and headed towards The Kaanapali Hotel. After they checked in, Steve and MJ got ready and headed towards the beach for surfing. The girls followed.  
  
"Ok you guys, here's a place to sit. We can see your dad and MJ surfing from here." Kit said to the girls.  
  
The guy from the airport sat near Kit and the girls.  
  
"Hi. Sorry to bother you. Could you tell me the best places to visit here?" The guy questioned Kit.  
  
"You're not bothering me. We are new to this island too. We don't know any places yet, we just arrived today."  
  
"I see. Thanks anyway." The guy said. Then a woman joined the man.  
  
"Mommy can we go into the water?" Kasey Lynn signed to her.  
  
"Sure. You and Katie can go in. I'm just going to rest a little." Kit signed to her.  
  
"Mom are you feeling ok?" Katie asked her.  
  
"I'm fine. Just jet lag. Now you girls go." She smiled at them.  
  
The girls walked down towards the water.  
  
"Your daughters are very pretty." The woman said to Kit.  
  
"Oh thank you."  
  
"I can't wait to have kids of my own." The woman said.  
  
Kit just smiled at her.  
  
"By the way my name is Tammy Reeves and this is my husband Tom."  
  
"I'm Kit Sloan. Those were my daughters Katie and Kasey Lynn. My husband Steve and my son MJ are surfing out there." She pointed towards the ocean.  
  
"Wow! That's a big family." Tammy said.  
  
Kit just laughed.  
  
Steve, MJ and the girls came out of the water headed towards Kit. Steve noticed the guy and girl talking to Kit.  
  
"Babe this is…."  
  
"I know who he is." He angrily said.  
  
Steve then walked up to the guy and said, "I don't know what you are doing here, but stay the hell away from us."  
  
He told everyone to gather their stuff and leave.  
  
As they were walking towards their room Kit asked, "Babe why were you so rude to him?"  
  
He didn't say anything to her. When they got into their room he just walked out onto the patio.  
  
"Mom is daddy ok?" Katie asked her.  
  
"I don't know honey." She said looking at the kids.  
  
She then joined him out on the patio.  
  
"Babe I asked you a question."  
  
"I can't believe that bastard is out of jail."  
  
"Babe who is he?" She sat next to him.  
  
He just sat there as the tears fell. Katie ran and got MJ.  
  
"MJ."  
  
"What."  
  
"Something is wrong with daddy." She said nervously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He came out of their room.  
  
"Daddy is crying."  
  
They walked over to the patio door and saw him crying.  
  
"What happened?" MJ asked her.  
  
"I don't know. I over heard them talking then daddy started to cry." She whispered.  
  
"Babe what's wrong?"  
  
"That…that guy you were talking to."  
  
"Yeah babe, what about him?"  
  
"He was supposed to be in jail for life." He looked at her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He then stood up and walked out onto the sand. She walked up to him and put her arms around him.  
  
"That was the bastard who almost changed my life permanently."  
  
"Babe what are you talking about."  
  
"Honey do you remember that accident that you gotten into before we got married?"  
  
"Yes I do. How could I forget?"  
  
"Well he was the cause of the accident." He held her tightly.  
  
"What!"  
  
While they were talking out on the beach. Katie and MJ were trying to listen but couldn't hear anything.  
  
"Damn! I wish we could hear what they are talking about." Katie said.  
  
"Katie you said 'damn'." Kasey Lynn signed to her.  
  
"That's it!" She shouted.  
  
"What's it?" MJ asked her.  
  
"Kasey Lynn."  
  
"What about her."  
  
"Kasey Lynn can read lips! She can tell us what they are saying." She grabbed Kasey Lynn by the arm and dragging her towards the patio door.  
  
"Kasey Lynn do you think you can read mom and daddy's lips from here?" She signed to her.  
  
"I think so. Why?" She signed to her sister.  
  
"I want to know what they are talking about."  
  
They all looked out and noticed that their parents were gone.  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
MJ went out onto the beach and looked up and down and shouted, "They're not here!"  
  
"Katie why did you want to know what mommy and daddy were saying?" Kasey Lynn signed.  
  
"Daddy was upset and I wanted to know why." She signed back to her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The kids then saw their parents walking towards the room.  
  
"Mom! Daddy! Is everything ok?" Katie asked them.  
  
"Yes sweetie everything is fine." Kit said.  
  
"Honey I'm going into our room to call Captain Newman and find out why he was let out." He walked into their room with Kit behind him.  
  
"Babe I don't want the children to know." She laid down on the bed.  
  
"I'm not going to tell them until the time is right."  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello Pete its Steve Sloan. Is Captain Newman in?…..Yeah I'll hold on. "Hello Captain?…Its Steve Sloan. Oh hi Pete…..Captain Newman is not in? Damn!…..Pete, could you tell me why Tom Reeves was let out of jail early?…I see…No. no. Never mind. Bye."  
  
He hung up the phone and laid down on the bed next to Kit.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kit." He held her tightly.  
  
"Babe it's not your fault."  
  
"Yeah it is. I should have killed him." He looked at her.  
  
"Babe can we not talk about it anymore." She started to kiss him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He made love to her.  
  
The kids fell asleep in their rooms.  
  
After they made love, Kit went to check on the kids. She found them fast asleep on their beds.  
  
"Katie. MJ. Kasey Lynn. Come on its time for dinner." She woke them up.  
  
"Mom is everything ok with daddy?" Katie asked her.  
  
"Yes everything is fine Katie. Let's get you guys ready."  
  
The kids got ready for dinner. In the meantime Katie was trying to figure out what was going on between her parents.  
  
"Come on Katie! We're going to be late!" MJ banged on the bathroom door.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!"  
  
They all headed down to dinner.  
  
"How about after dinner we all go for a nice walk along the beach." Steve suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea daddy." Katie said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah that does sound great babe." Kit said.  
  
After dinner they all went for a walk along the beach. While they were walking, talking and laughing, gunshots rang out. Steve and MJ fell down. Kit and the girls also went down. Everything then quieted down, Kit and the girls got up and noticed that Steve and MJ were not moving. She ran over to them and noticed blood coming out of them.  
  
"Katie! Get help!"  
  
She ran back towards the hotel with Kasey Lynn following and told them what had happened down on the beach. The hotel clerk called an ambulance and then followed them down the beach.  
  
When the girls and the hotel clerk reached Kit, Kit and another hotel guest were performing CPR on Steve and MJ.  
  
"Miss I have a pulse on your son." The gentleman said.  
  
The ambulance finally came. Kit told the paramedics that Steve has a weak pulse. The paramedics put Steve and MJ into the ambulance and rushed them to the hospital. Kit and the girls followed.  
  
One of the paramedics told the doctor that Steve lost a lot of blood and so did MJ. The doctor told Kit that they were going to operate on Steve and MJ. She sat down in the waiting room. Katie told Kasey Lynn that she was going to call Mr. Magnum.  
  
"Ok." Kasey Lynn signed to her.  
  
She found a pay phone and called Magnum. She told him what had happened. Magnum told her he's going to have TC fly him out tonight.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Magnum." She hung up the phone.  
  
She went back and told her mom that Magnum is coming to Maui tonight to find out what happened.  
  
"Thanks Katie."  
  
The doctor came out and said, "Mrs. Sloan your son is doing fine but your husband is very critical."  
  
"What do you mean doctor?"  
  
The doctor proceeded to tell her that the bullet punctured his lung causing it to collapse.  
  
While the doctor was talking to her and the girls a code blue was called over the loud speaker. The doctor ran down the hall and into Steve's room. The doctor and his staff worked on Steve for about 10 minutes. They got him stabilized.  
  
An hour went by when Kit and the girls were allowed to go and see MJ.  
  
"Hi mom." MJ said groggy.  
  
"Hi MJ. How are you feeling sweetie?"  
  
"Ok I guess. Just very sore." He said with a weak smile.  
  
"Mom how's dad?"  
  
"Not good MJ. He has a collapsed lung and they almost lost him tonight."  
  
"Oh! My god!" He looked at her.  
  
She told the kids that she was going to see their dad.  
  
"Mommy can Katie and I come with you?" Kasey Lynn signed to her.  
  
"No sweetie I want to see your dad alone. Ok."  
  
"Sure mommy." She signed.  
  
When she entered his room he was still unconscious. She looked at him for a long time then she said, "This is some trip huh? First Kasey Lynn and Katie get kidnapped now we run into that "creep" who put me into the hospital 13 years ago. Babe I think he's the one who shot at us." She sat next to him on the bed.  
  
After awhile she got up to leave when all of the sudden she felt a touch on her hand. She looked down then looked at him.  
  
"Oh! Babe! You're awake!"  
  
"Hi." He said in a weak voice. "How are you doing? How are the kids?" He asked holding her hand.  
  
"The girls are good, but MJ got shot too. But he's OK. I'm hanging in there."  
  
"MJ got shot? I want to see him."  
  
"I'll go and find the doctor and see if we can get him here for you."  
  
She left his room and found Dr. Whitfield and asked if MJ can be wheeled into his father's room.  
  
"Mrs. Sloan I can do better then that. I'm going to move MJ into his father's room." Dr. Whitfield smiled at her.  
  
"You are! That's great!" She said excitedly.  
  
She then went back to his room to tell him that when all of the sudden he flat lined again.  
  
Another doctor and nurses rushed into the room to work on him. One of the nurses escorted Kit out of the room. About 20 minutes later the doctor came out and told Kit that they lost Steve.  
  
She then collapsed in the chair.  
  
"Oh my god what am I going to tell the kids."  
  
"Mrs. Sloan I'll go with you when you tell the kids." The doctor said.  
  
"By the way where is Dr. Whitfield?"  
  
"He went off duty." The doctor said.  
  
She then asked the doctor if she could go in and see Steve.  
  
"I'll let you know when you can go in Mrs. Sloan." The doctor said as he quickly walked into the room.  
  
"Ok you guys let's move it! That Sloan woman wants to see her husband." The doctor said to his staff. They quickly straighten out the room and the doctor finally let her into see Steve.  
  
She approached his bed and noticed something different about him.  
  
"Excuse me. This is not my husband."  
  
After she that she was knocked out.  
  
"Let's get her out of here!" The doctor yelled.  
  
The team of people picked her and put her on a stretcher and covered her with a sheet and wheeled her down the hall. They passed MJ's room.  
  
"I wonder where mom is?" Katie asked looking down the hallway.  
  
"She's with dad." MJ said looking at her.  
  
"I'm going to find her." She said to MJ and Kasey Lynn.  
  
"Take Kasey Lynn with you."  
  
"Ok. Come on Kasey Lynn let's go find mommy." Katie signed to her.  
  
The girls went down the hall and into Steve's room. They noticed that the room was empty. They both looked at each other in shock. The girls went up to the nurse's desk and double-checked with the nurse as to which room their dad was in. The nurse told them the room number. The girls went back to the empty room to see what happened. As they were looking around, Kasey Lynn spotted a bracelet on the floor. She picked it up and went to show Katie when all of the sudden Katie heard talking.  
  
"Well we have the cop and his wife in the abandon warehouse in Lahaina and now we will go after the kids." The voice said. Katie recognized the voice and signed to Kasey Lynn as to what was going on.  
  
"Tom! The girls are not with their brother!" The man said.  
  
"Where the hell did they go?" Tom asked.  
  
"Their brother said that they went looking for their mother." The man said.  
  
"Alright! Tim you take the boy to the warehouse and we'll look for them."  
  
After Tom said that, the girls came running out of the room and ran down the hallway towards the elevator.  
  
"There they go!" Tom shouted.  
  
By the time Tom and his guys got to the elevators the doors closed and they couldn't get the girls.  
  
"Damn!" Tom yelled.  
  
"What do we do now Katie?" Kasey Lynn signed.  
  
"We try and find a way to get to the abandon warehouse in Lahaina." She signed.  
  
As soon as the doors opened, the girls ran out of the hospital and tried to find a taxi.  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
"Yeah boss?"  
  
"I want you and Billy to go and find the girls." Tom handed Kyle a gun.  
  
"What do you want me to do with this?" Kyle asked looking scared.  
  
"I want you to kill them."  
  
Kyle and Billy got into the elevator. When the elevator doors opened they ran outside looking for the girls.  
  
"There they are!" Billy said as he pointed to the taxi stand.  
  
Katie saw the two men running towards them. She quickly grabbed Kasey Lynn and they ran as fast as they could down the block. She spotted a bus stop with about 15 people waiting for the bus.  
  
"Excuse me. Where does this bus go?" She asked out of breath.  
  
"It goes to Lahaina." The old woman said.  
  
"Excellent!" She excitedly said.  
  
As the bus pulled up the girls got on and ducked down so the two men wouldn't see them.  
  
"Katie where are we going?" Kasey Lynn signed.  
  
"This bus is going into Lahaina." She signed back to her.  
  
Kasey Lynn just smiled. As soon as the bus reached Lahaina, Katie asked the bus driver where the empty warehouses were. The bus driver pointed on his map where they were. She then thanked him. The girls got off the bus and followed the directions the bus driver gave them.  
  
The girls spotted an abandon warehouse. They went inside to find their parents.  
  
Kit finally woke up and saw Steve in a room. She walked in the room to see if it was really him.  
  
"Babe are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, but where are we?" He asked looking at her.  
  
She told him that they were in an abandon warehouse in Lahaina. She then heard the door open. Billy and Tom wheeled MJ into the room.  
  
"Ah I see you found your husband." Tom said with an evil smile.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Kit asked him.  
  
"I want you all to pay for me being in jail these many years." Tom said looking at Kit.  
  
"You deserved going to jail. You nearly killed her." Steve yelled at him.  
  
Tom just looked at Steve and said, "Too bad I wasn't successful."  
  
Billy looked at Tom.  
  
Tom then turned to Billy and said, "Now all we have to do is find those girls and then we can take care of business."  
  
"Ok sure." Billy said looking at Kit, Steve and MJ.  
  
"Katie look!" Kasey Lynn signed to her. She looked to where Kasey Lynn was pointing when she saw the room that had her parents and brother in it. The girls quickly ran over to the window and looked in.  
  
"We have to get them out of there." She signed to her sister.  
  
"But how Katie?" She signed back.  
  
"We are going to leave here and head back to the hotel and get Mr. Magnum and TC to help us."  
  
Katie then heard footsteps.  
  
"Kasey Lynn we have to split up. Someone is coming and I don't want to risk the both of us being captured."  
  
"Ok." She signed back to her.  
  
The girls split up. Kasey Lynn went behind some tall boxes on the left and Katie went behind some tall boxes on the right. The girls had a good eye view of each other so they could sign back and forth. Katie was trying to get comfortable when all of the sudden she bumped into a box which triggered off other boxes. The boxes came tumbling down. Kyle and Billy caught Katie.  
  
Kasey Lynn saw this and she ducked down so they couldn't see her. Kyle and Billy brought Katie into the room.  
  
"Where is your sister?" Tom asked.  
  
"How should I know? She took off after you and your thugs here were chasing us." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't believe you. You're lying." He grabbed her.  
  
"I'm not lying!" She yelled back at him.  
  
"Kyle! Billy! You didn't tell me that!" Tom yelled at them.  
  
"I saw them both get onto a bus boss." Kyle said.  
  
"I just saw this kid get onto the bus. I don't know where the other one went off to." Billy said looking at Katie.  
  
After Tom and Kyle left, she thanked Billy for not agreeing with Kyle.  
  
"Look kid, where did your sister go? I know she came in here with you." Billy said as he tied her up.  
  
"I can't say."  
  
Kasey Lynn made her way out of the warehouse. She ran all the way down the block to a bus station. She looked at the bus schedule to see what bus to take to get her back to the Kaanapali Hotel. As the bus pulled up she signed to the bus driver asking him if the bus goes near the Kaanapali Hotel. The bus driver looked at her and said, "I don't know sign language." She took out a piece of paper and wrote down her question. The bus driver shook his head yes. She signed "thank you" and also hugged him. Before the bus took off a young couple that were sitting in the front seat moved so the bus driver could let her know when her stop was coming up. Kasey Lynn smiled at them.  
  
The bus finally reached the Kaanapali Hotel. She got off the bus and ran into the lobby. She quickly wrote on a piece of paper to the hotel clerk if he saw a Mr. Thomas Magnum or a gentleman named TC.  
  
The hotel clerk recognized her from the beach where her father and brother got shot.  
  
"Yes. They are staying at this hotel. I believe they are on the beach." The hotel clerk wrote.  
  
The hotel clerk took her down to the beach to look for Magnum and TC. She tugged on the guy's arm and pointed to where Magnum and TC were.  
  
The clerk wrote to her to stay put while he went over to tell Magnum and TC she was there. The clerk ran down to where Magnum and TC were and told them that Kasey Lynn was looking for them. Magnum and TC ran back to where she was. She wrote that her mother, father, brother and sister where being held in an abandon warehouse in Lahaina. Magnum and TC looked at each other.  
  
Magnum, TC and Kasey Lynn left the hotel to go to the abandon warehouse. As they pulled up to the warehouse, they saw Billy and Kyle outside talking. Magnum looked at her and asked her, "are those the guys?"  
  
"Thomas! You know she can't hear you." TC said to him.  
  
"Damn. I forgot." Magnum said looking at her. She looked at Magnum and started to laugh and then she shook her head yes.  
  
"What's so funny?" Magnum wrote to her. She wrote back "you said 'damn.' I can read lips a little and that's one word I can read very well." Magnum and TC laughed.  
  
Magnum wrote to her to get the guys attention while he and TC sneak up behind them.  
  
"I can do that." She wrote. She whistled to get Billy and Kyle's attention. As they were about to approach her, Magnum and TC knocked them both out from behind.  
  
"Good job." TC said looking at her.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
The three of them went into the warehouse looking for Tom. They spotted him.  
  
"Kasey Lynn I want you to stay put right here and don't move. TC and I will handle this guy." Magnum wrote.  
  
Magnum pulled out his gun and said, "Hold it right there!"  
  
Tom Reeves turned around and took a shot at Magnum, but Magnum jumped out of the way. Reeves took another shot at him and again he missed him. Reeves noticed Kasey Lynn standing behind a box. He pointed his gun at her and pulled the trigger when TC pulled Kasey Lynn out of the way.  
  
TC quickly took Kasey Lynn to the room where her parents were. Reeves saw this and went to go after them when Magnum told him to drop his gun. Reeves quickly turned around to shoot at him. Magnum shot him first. When Billy and Kyle came to, they both ran inside only to find Reeves dead on the floor. Kyle pulled out his gun and went to shoot at Magnum when a gunshot rang out and Kyle fell to the floor.  
  
The police showed up after TC and Magnum got Kit, Steve, Katie, MJ and Kasey Lynn out of the room. Billy turned himself over to the police.  
  
After a two week stay in the hospital, Steve was finally able to go back home. Steve, Kit and the kids arrived back to Robin's Nest to get ready to go home.  
  
"Tom. TC. Thanks for all your help." Steve said shaking their hands.  
  
"What are friends for?" Magnum said.  
  
They all thanked Higgins for letting them stay at Robin's Nest.  
  
"It was my pleasure." Higgins said.  
  
"Steve. Kit. If you two want to get away for a couple of weeks don't hesitate to give me a call." Magnum said to them.  
  
"Thanks Thomas." Kit hugged him.  
  
Kasey Lynn tapped Magnum on the arm and showed him what she wrote.  
  
"I'll have to ask your parents if it's ok." Magnum wrote to her.  
  
Magnum showed Steve and Kit what she wrote. They agreed. Steve and Kit took the taxi to the airport while Magnum took the kids to the airport in his Ferrari.  
  
The kids got out of the car and thanked him for the ride and went inside the airport. Kasey Lynn ran back outside tugged on Magnum's arm. He bent down. She gave him a big hug, a kiss on the cheek and signed thank you to him.  
  
"You're welcome." He smiled at her.  
  
She then ran back into the airport.  
  
They all slept on the way back to home. 


End file.
